Hate
by DarkInterests
Summary: Shiki's taken everything away, yet Akira feels comfort in a murderer's arms.  Love doesn't exist, there is no compassion in those red eyes. Hate, it burns so deeply in his soul.  Hate is all there is, hate is their relationship.
1. Hate

Shiki had killed his best friend.

Shiki had beaten him and strangled him.

Shiki had taken so much, even himself in the most painful way he could find possible as well. Akira could hear his cry in his ears, those red eyes boring down into him as he was being fucked by that very man. It was a horrible experience, Akira had never been touched before and with a dry intrusion such as that it made everything all more painful. The things he said, they cut so deep. Akira was to become nothing more than a pet for Shiki, a toy for his own pleasure. He wouldn't be anything of value…

Akira was alone for the moment as he thought of this, his eyes gazing out the cracked window of Shiki's place, he bit his lower lip. This man was ruining so much. He was supposed to go back home with Keisuke, Keisuke should still be alive, Shiki should be dead. The king of Igura should have been killed by himself. Of course it didn't happen, they weren't strong enough.

"Keisuke." The poor brown haired man hadn't stood a chance against the man dressed in black leather, he was just too much. Akira could feel a tear roll down his cheek, why did it have to be him? Couldn't have Akira been the one to die? Then he wouldn't be subjected to this torment, he knew Keisuke wouldn't because Shiki held no interest in the brunette.

Footsteps interrupted Akira's thoughts, fear was dumped into his chest, and he wanted to kill this man that was approaching him. He turned sharply, staring up into those dark eyes and his pale skin. Shiki was smirking, as he usually did when he saw Akira, smirking with some perverted fantasy. Akira felt he'd be better off dead, but…Maybe if he just let Shiki get his way he'd be able to get out of this whole mess. He'd be able to go home.

"What are you thinking about?" The question surprised Akira, he looked up shocked. Shiki usually just called him trash and left, or dragged him to his quarters for a couple hours. But…He actually wanted to talk? Like a conversation?

"What?" Breathed Akira, feeling his eyes narrow as he got suspicious, he slid back, pressing himself to the window, but Shiki just stepped forward, his expression becoming agitated.

"I asked, what are you thinking about?" His gloved hand reached out, squeezing Akira's wrist. Akira felt his teeth grit together, he snarled at Shiki, trying to pull his hand back, but the black haired man had too good a grip. "Why are you crying?" Akira looked to his feet, images of Keisuke passing through his mind, back when they were younger and didn't have problems like this. A few more drops fell from Akira's eyes; this man holding him had killed him.

"Keisuke..." Akira whispered, his arm was released, he saw Shiki's boots move back.

"That trash?" Shiki snorted Akira felt something in him snap; the rage was just too much now. He ran into Shiki, shoving him back, the man of course caught by surprise fell back, but as soon as he steadied himself Akira felt himself being kicked back, his back connected with the flimsy wall, cracking the plaster. Shiki stepped over, glaring down at his disobedient 'pet.' His smirk made Akira even angrier, but he couldn't do anything, he recognized he didn't prove that much a fight, "Remember your place."

Akira stood slowly, Shiki had turned away, and he was leaving. "Where are you going?" Akira suddenly called out, shocked by himself that he even cared where the man went and what he did; usually he'd just go and sulk away in the bedroom.

Shiki looked over his shoulder when at the door, he arched an eyebrow, "What?" He smirked and closed the door after him; Akira could hear his footsteps through the thin walls, when the silence hit Akira flopped back over on his butt, taking in a quick breath. Why didn't he just leave while Shiki was out? His fingers grazed his belly button, cringing at the piercing that was still a bit sore. He wouldn't be able to, not with this…Another thing Shiki did, pierce his body with this.

Akira had sulked back to the room, sitting beside the bed, still grieving over his best friend, his only friend. Rin couldn't count as anything; they'd only known each other for a few days and that boy had gone missing as well, probably something else that man did. There was no one, no one he could call to get help from, "What am I going to do Keisuke? I can't get away." The silence, the fact that Shiki would be back, there was no escape, Akira heard himself cry, he could feel the tears fall on his pant legs, he was honestly petrified.

Akira awoke to movement, he looked around, it was so dark as it usually was, rain could be heard pattering against the roof, he moved a bit, feeling the sheets around his body, he suddenly became aware that Shiki was back. He bolted up, gazing at the man remove his jacket and his gloves. He looked over his shoulder at Akira, "You're awake?"

The bed creaked under Shiki's weight as he kneeled on the bed that smirk on his young features once again. Akira couldn't help, but shy away as Shiki's cold hand touched his chin. The man frowned, a hint of concern in his red eyes, but it was soon gone and Akira doubted that it was really ever in them, it was just his imagination. Shiki climbed entirely on the bed, Akira laid back down, getting what was going to happen next.

"Don't try and deny it." Shiki threw the sheets back, at first his hand slid Akira's shirt up, his cold hand sending shivers over Akira, he cringed, feeling Shiki's fingers drop, they played with Akira's hem, "You're mine Akira. Remember that." His fingers were around Akira's shaft, he groaned in the back of his throat as he felt Shiki pump him. It was so wrong, two men together, but…Akira couldn't deny these feelings he had.

"Shiki." He whispered, he could feel just how hard he was, he whined slightly, in the back of his mind Akira knew this was just horrible, doing this for the very man who had killed his friend, but he couldn't help it, he didn't have a choice. Again Akira felt the tears well up in his eyes, he was turning into such a pussy and he knew it, but he couldn't help it, this was horrible.

Shiki's hand had stopped, Akira wondering what was happening now, Shiki wasn't doing anything. Suddenly strong arms lifted Akira up and he was crushed against the man's chest, he inhaled deeply the scent of blood and smoke, the smell of Toshima, the city Igura was held in.

Akira was confused, what was Shiki doing? But he decided it was best not to question it, so slowly, but surely Akira let his arms around Shiki, gripping to his shirt, burying his face against the nook of his neck.

How he hated this man.


	2. More Hate

Akira bit down on Shiki's pales fingers, snarling slightly as he felt the man's other hand squeeze his member, too rough to boot, how could a man do this to another man? It was despicable. There had to be something mentally unstable about this man, he was so…disgusting.

"Stop being so resistant, there's no hope." The words struck Akira with horror, would there really be no way out? He felt Shiki plunge deeper into him and cried out suddenly, in shock he instantly brought his arm to his face and bit into his skin, the pain he caused himself nothing compared to the feeling of Shiki inside of him.

"Please, stop." Akira mumbled behind his skin, he could picture Shiki smirking as he gazed at the messed up covers of the bed they were on, he heard a snort and felt another thrust, biting deeper into his skin, the metallic taste pricking his taste buds. It had hurt that bad…

Shiki's boots echoed throughout this place, he was leaving again, Akira was too exhausted to ask where, he could feel the drool dribbling from the side of his mouth, rather unattractive, but he couldn't help it, he had no energy to do anything.

Shiki's waist came into view and Akira looked up, staring into those menacing crimson eyes, he wished he could say he saw an inkling of sincerity in them, but he couldn't, lies that weren't necessary were pointless,

"How do you feel?" The question shocked him, but Akira wouldn't answer, he only closed his gaping mouth and looked back towards Shiki's waist, focusing on his belt, his eyes following the interesting design of it, "Hrm…" He heard Shiki snort and the man turned and left, leaving Akira to get his bearings and quick before he came back again.

What did that man do so often anyway?

Probably strolled around town, just taking in the scenery, but…Shiki didn't seem like that kind of man; Akira groaned as he pushed himself up, biting back another one as he sat on the edge of the bed, he needed a bath…A long one at that, maybe one he could drown himself in.

He dragged himself to the bathroom, not bothering to even lock the door behind him he started the water, rubbing his backside. The thoughts ran through his mind, having another man come inside you was so degrading, never mind the fondling and the fact that he was fucking you. It really did make you feel less of a man; Akira knew he was nothing more than a bitch, a source of pleasure…Why did it hurt so much? You'd think admitting it would make it all easier…

It doesn't.

Akira sunk into the warm waters, letting the bath relax his stiff muscles, for the time he was in the bath, he felt almost perfectly fine, almost. The memories still haunted him.

"Let me die." He whispered.

Akira heard the door open and jumped, splashing some water about, "Shit." He grumbled, Shiki had to return back so early, he leaned over the edge of the bed, the raven haired male coming into view of the open door, he glared at Akira, but soon smirked, placing a bag on the table,

"Eat it."

It was all he said, Akira frowned, he didn't want to get out of his bath just yet, "What?"

Shiki didn't repeat himself, he probably walked into the bedroom, getting out of that obnoxious jacket he liked to wear everywhere, really, didn't he burn in the sunlight? Well…when the sun was there.

Akira soon removed himself from the bath, draining it, he pulled up a pair of pants, yep, without undergarments, but he didn't have time to care right now, despite the fact being near Shiki sort of disgusted Akira, he did take a look into the bag, omelet rice flavored food, Akira grimaced, when did Shiki figure that out? Then again, Akira was used to doing everything in front of the guy, well not everything, but most things, eating was one of them and he guessed that Shiki had seen him favor the stuff. Not like he'd go and admit it that was just retarded.

"Not hungry?" What was with all the chatting today? Really, Akira took a bite out of one, glaring at Shiki from the corner of his eye, why always smirk? Well, better that than his pissed off expression, now that was scary. He looked like an ax-murderer when he was pissed; then again he was a sword murderer. (Drum roll.) Akira rolled his eyes slightly, he needed some fresh air really, how long had he been here?

"Are you going to keep my leash so short?" He growled at the man, Shiki didn't say anything, he approached Akira and rubbed slightly at his neck, the spot where Shiki had bit him last night, he shied away from his hand, but he soon leaned back towards it, letting the man do as he pleased,

"Where is it you want to go?" His breath was warm against Akira's ear,

"To walk around…" Shiki's nipped at Akira's earlobe,

"Hrm…Alright." That was it? Shiki moved away, Akira stared at him, shocked, why would he do that? Shiki slipped back to the room with the bed, he didn't even call for Akira to come to him, but even if he did Akira doubted he would, for the first time in a while he had a chance to go outside, he quickly snatched up his jacket and ran out the door, accidently slamming it behind him, but so what, he could be free for a while, though he found himself thinking of when he should return and that angered him, why return to that bastard?

Akira breathed in deeply the scent of fresh air, well as fresh as air could get in Igura at least; the smell of blood polluted this place. He stared up at the black expense of the night sky, a slight swirl of yellow from the soon rising sun twisted into the dark mass, he wanted to see the sun rise…it would brighten him up a bit, hopefully.

He ran towards the nearest building, up a flight of shaky metal stair way and to the roof, gazing towards the burning star rising over the horizon and a few taller buildings in this city.

Akira smiled, feeling some hope that today was after all a new day for him, but…He'd have to go back to that man and face him, much to his dislike…But…He got used to seeing Shiki's face every day, when Shiki was gone for longer than a night or day, Akira got a little…angst was it? He didn't like being too far away from the vile man.

Akira sat down, gazing at the rising sun, it was just so nice…Peaceful.

He shut his tired eyes, tonight, he had to sleep…

Spending a day out on the town, or city rather, it was a real treat, Akira couldn't express how much he enjoyed getting out, not that he would wish to. Who would he tell it to anyway? Keisuke's ghost? That stung him slightly, how could he get over something like that?

Returning to his lodgings, Akira slowly crept into the dark house, he'd been gone for a long time, longer than Shiki probably felt necessary, but Akira needed to breath, a sun rise and sun set gave the suitable amount of time for a breather, the male dropped his jacket on a back of a chair, slipping towards the bed he wished to be empty so he could sleep alone and not with a disgusting creature. An incredibly attractive, disgusting creature, Akira couldn't deny Shiki's handsome features.

"Where have you been?" He turned sharply; he hadn't noticed the light in the bathroom? Odd, he peered in Shiki was in the bath, the water tinted red, he was leaning on the edge, glaring up at Akira, Akira swallowed, loudly at that, staring at the red colors, seems Shiki had gone out for a while.

"Out…" He answered, feeling like some teenage boy trying to avoid his parent's questioning.

Shiki gritted his teeth, Akira stepped back, and that pissed off expression was just too scary for his liking, really, what a creepy man. "I went to watch the sun." He felt being honest would save him now from any abuse the man could give, Shiki grimaced now, his eyes still boring holes into Akira's face, "I'm tired, uhm…"

"Who said you could sleep?"

Akira frowned, biting his lower lip, "But-"

"Who. Said?" Shiki growled he had looked away from Akira; the gray haired male was so over-exhausted he could feel tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't take this, he was too tired, and his emotions were really getting the better of him.

"I'm just so tired; I haven't slept in two days." He felt like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum, how humiliating.

Shiki snorted, "Yeah? Alright then. Sleep."

Secretly grateful, Akira muttered an incoherent thanks, falling over into the bed and closing his eyes, praying for sleep to come quickly.

How he hated these days.


End file.
